


Some Childish Games

by LaEmperatrizMariana



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deception, Drug Use, Explosions, Gambling, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEmperatrizMariana/pseuds/LaEmperatrizMariana
Summary: Betrayed and left for dead in the wilderness of Nyon, a young Decepticon triple-changer is found by a mysterious stranger who bases his decisions entirely on the outcomes of his dice. Not having much of a choice, he accompanies the stranger before quickly changing his mind.





	Some Childish Games

**Author's Note:**

> **Not beta-read.** But that was because I was too embarrassed to ask. ;( 
> 
> I was wanting to write some romantic Octane/Sandstorm on how they first met in my AU but I failed because I thought it was a good idea to base one of Sandstorm's triple changer personalities on Yami Yugi, from Yu-Gi-Oh! (Season 0, of course.) Then IDK what happened, wrote it on two separate occasions.
> 
> (Also imagine that Octane looks like [Unique Toys Provider](https://www.tfsource.com/dx9/Y01-provider/) and Sandstorm like his Generations figure.)
> 
> Please enjoy this random nonsense. XD

    Octane activated the cloaking device on his ship and entered the Nyonian border. He had rendezvous with Jhiaxus and Scorpinok, to pick up an important package for Shockwave. (At least that was what the memo said.) It was his first time in Nyon and to him, it looked like a cold desolate forest. However, he had chosen to enter from the Northeast an area which was affected by a powerful nuclear explosion dozens of solar cycles ago.

    Something was amiss and suddenly, it occurred to Octane that he was being led into a trap. But Jhiaxus, Scorpinok, and Shockwave weren’t the types to do such an underhanded move. They were interested in their pursuit of science by any means necessary and such pettiness would be a huge waste of time and resources. As he contemplated on his dilemma, his cloaking device shut off. Panicking, Octane tried his best to manually activate it but nothing was working. Thinking fast, he jumped out of the ship while activating his own personal cloaking device during mid-transformation. Fortunately, he had a jet alt-mode, so there was no need for him to grab a parachute.

    Out of nowhere, two anti-aircraft missiles struck his ship, blowing it up. The shrapnel injured his wings and got sucked into his turbines. Paralyzed with pain, Octane had no choice but to glide towards the nearest clearing. Landing, he transformed back to his robot mode and hid in the nearby brush. He looked through his subspace and found that he carried a small block of an illicit painkiller. He cut a small piece and ingested it. Within moments he felt relief and walked deeper into the forest. He pulled out his comlink and tuned it so it could pick up the Decepticon channel. Before he had a chance to speak, he heard a familiar voice say, “The Autobots’ missiles took him out. Sweet! That should take care of that dirty cheat, Octane, once and for all.”

    Livid, Octane shouted into it, “I lived, Glitch!”

    The other voices began clamoring. Hurt that he had been betrayed and obviously lied to, Octane smashed the com against a rock. Besides, now they had no way of detecting him if they chose to finish him off. Upset, his mood took a massive dive and he curled up on the ground to weep. Even if had survived the blast, there was no chance he would survive much longer with his injuries. He was wet from the snow and with his multiple cuts were prone to infection, which would quickly become septic. (Cybertronian microorganisms multiplied with excess amounts of energon. Since Octane had storage for plenty of energon in both his alt-modes, he was at risk and needed immediate medical attention.) His chances of receiving medical attention were slim, since the locals were staunch Autobots who were more than willing to kill Decepticons.

    After composing himself, Octane got up and wandered aimlessly for what seemed like hours. The effects of the painkiller were wearing off and he suddenly came to his senses. Muttering obscenities at himself for breaking his com, he tried to think about what to do next, and stopping to take another dose of the painkiller. Unfortunately, only an hour had passed since he last took the drug. His mind blanked out and he ended up wandering further into Nyon and out of the forest.

* * *

    Octane woke up face-down and covered in mud with even more scratches. He felt the cold muzzle of a firearm against his neck. He was too afraid to look up because the gunman had a higher power-level than he did. Taking a gamble, Octane said, “If you kill me, my energon reserves will ignite killing you along with me.”

    “ _If_ , huh?” said the gunman, who had a foreign accent. “I _love_ those odds. Tell you what, I’ll roll a 6-sided die. If the number is 3 or less, I’ll shoot. If the number is 4 or more, I’ll spare your life.”

    “I don’t like your offer,” replied Octane, who cringed upon hearing himself say that. He was so scared, he had no way of controlling what he had to say because he wasn’t sure which of his personalities would come out.

    “That’s cute, but you don’t have much of a choice,” chuckled the gunman, tapping his finger against the trigger.

    “I am an Autobot!” cried Octane.

    “Nonsense, I saw your Decepticon badge,” scoffed the gunman.

    “I’m a spy!” replied Octane, who looked through his subspace only to realize the Autobot badge he had randomly found was missing.

    He saw something red land in front of him. It was the badge. The gunman must’ve looked through his subspace. Unlike other Autobots, Nyonians were more sadistic and bloodthirsty but the gunman didn’t sound like a Nyonian. In fact, Octane couldn’t figure out where he could possibly come from. Before he had a chance to react, he saw another smaller thing land in front of him. It was a die and it had landed on the number 5.

    The gunman pulled the gun away and went over to help Octane up. Octane looked over at him and noticed he was smaller than him (almost reaching his chin), baby-faced, and orange with yellow.  The mech was easily a couple solar cycles younger than he was. Smiling, the mech went over and picked up the badge and his die. His sudden change in attitude was reminiscent of a triple changer. Being a triple changer himself, Octane knew the mech was unpredictable. Still that didn’t diminish the massive scare the orange mech had caused him.

    Before Octane could speak, the mech said, “It seems your words are true. Otherwise luck wouldn’t have spared your life. Come to my ship, you’re in need of aid.”

    Furious, Octane begrudgingly did as he was told. The mech’s ship, although beaten up, was a modest size. He took a seat and the orange mech began to tend to his wounds. He clearly wasn’t any sort of medic but he did have medical knowledge and was competent. Working, the mech’s mood remained the same; the same cheerful and carefree attitude that annoyed and charmed Octane.

    Feeling uncomfortable about the silence, the mech said, “I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Sandstorm of Paradron. I already looked through the documents you have on you, your name is Octane.”

    “Paradron?” asked Octane, “Didn’t that place blow up decades ago? There’s no way you’re from there. You’re too young, I think.”

    “I came to Cybertron as a bitlet,” replied Sandstorm as he finished bandaging Octane. “Now I must take you to the base, for further examination.”

    Sandstorm meant no ill in his words, his offer to help was sincere. Calming down, Octane realized that Sandstorm was also a little naïve and decided to take advantage of that. “I can’t go. What if the Decepticons see me there? They’re going to find out I’m a spy.”

    “The sergeant and our previous team leader, both have said that safety of soldiers is more important than the mission,” replied Sandstorm. “Kind of ironic, given that we’re often sent on dangerous missions and like they’re shooting at us because it’s a war.”

    “What about your current team leader?” asked Octane, concerned about that missing detail, “What does he think about safety?”

    “I don’t know, he’s never said anything,” said Sandstorm, “I assume it’s the same thing since the sergeant is also his dam. But then I’ve seen him mess up Decepticons on the battlefield with his trusty gatling gun and if he accidentally shoots a fellow Autobot he’s all ‘Oh whoops!’ before getting them help and apologizing.”

    Used to similar behavior within the Decepticon ranks, Octane was unconcerned. It seemed as if Autobots were no different than Decepticons. However, he noticed that Sandstorm was driving deeper into Autobot territory. Trying to prevent himself from panicking, he asked, "Wouldn't it have been better if you dropped me off near Decepticon territory? I still need to keep up this façade." Thinking fast, he added. "You didn't even consult with your dice to see if this was a good idea."

    At that, Sandstorm stopped the ship. His demeanor changed, he became serious. "I only consult with my dice if the decision is too difficult and I require an immediate answer. I don't doubt this decision or my orders. You are injured and require proper medical assistance." His demeanor changed again to the more cheerful one and added, "Don't worry, my mom is a good doctor, she will fix you right up and send you on your way." He resumed his drive.

    Upset that Sandstorm was so stubborn, Octane decided to make a break for it. He opened one of the doors of the ship and jumped out, falling on the snow and rolling down the hill. Sandstorm stopped upon realizing what had occurred, he wanted to go after Octane but remembered his words. Sandstorm pulled out a 10-sided die. If it landed on an odd number, he'd look for Octane. If it landed on an even number, he'd leave him to the wilderness. Sandstorm rolled the die and it landed on 8. He frowned, he really wanted to help but it seemed like Octane would've been too much trouble for him. Sadly, he continued on his way back to the base.

    Meanwhile, Octane didn't manage to roll far because he transformed into his jet mode. It hurt to fly, but he was able too. When he landed in a safe location, he transformed into his robot mode and slapped himself. "Ugh! That cute sweet busty mech…I missed my chance to flirt with him!" Octane kicked a rock, "He probably would've reciprocated too!" Hot and bothered, Octane sat on the ground, crossed his arms and legs, and pouted.

    Before he knew it, Octane was looking at the Autobot badge he had in his possession. A thought occurred, he should flip it like a coin to decide whether or not he should go back and look for Sandstorm. Wait a minute? That didn't sound right, it felt as if Sandstorm's madness had rubbed off on him. But if he didn't do anything now, it would be unlikely that he'd see Sandstorm ever again. His mind was caught in a battle, pulled in three different directions; look for Sandstorm specifically to romance him, head to to neighboring Decepticon territories to plan his next move, or find a cave and become a hermit since everyone thinks he's dead and won't miss him. The more he thought about it, the more the dice made sense. They prevented internal conflict from mentally tearing him apart and paralyzing him. Tightening the grip on the badge, he momentarily loosened it and flipped the badge. If it landed face-up, he would try to find Sandstorm. If it landed face-down, he would flip again to see if he had to go find a quiet cave to live in or not.

    The badge landed face-up. 

    Octane's eyes widened. He briefly thought luck with a mystical nature because he really wanted to go after Sandstorm since he was practically swooning for him. However, the awe went away when he realized the Autobot badges were heavier on the bottom side so they'd stick better. Trying to be steadfast in his decision, Octane transformed into a jet and took off, looking for Octane. He didn't get very far when he noticed the ship parked near the road, with Decepticons opening fire on it. Normally, Octane would've turned around and flown the other direction, but he was so filled with lust he started shooting at the gunmen.

    The gunmen fled as soon as they realized they were being under attack. At that, Sandstorm got out of the ship and rolled a die. Seeing its outcome, he transformed into a dune-buggy and kicked up a dust storm. The gunmen were blinded and choking on the dust that Sandstorm seemed to summon out of nowhere. Taking a deep breath, and transforming mid-flight, Octane came down and helped detain the stunned gunmen. There were only four of them, but they were no match for a pair of triple changers. Octane recognized them immediately; they were the same mechs he overheard on the radio cheering for his demise. But they were blinded and disoriented, that he took advantage of it and disabled their weapons and T-cogs as a horrified Sandstorm looked on.

    They then loaded the mechs onto the ship as Octane pointed his two pistols and arm blasters at them. Sandstorm put them in restraints and told Octane to guard them. Octane smiled and said to him, "Come here, I want to tell you something."

    Sandstorm got close to him. "Yes?"

    "Sorry I ran off, I was under attack and not thinking straight," said Octane as his own demeanor and tone changed to something more somber since his passionate heat wore off with the quick skirmish. The change was so drastic that the detained gunmen didn't even recognize him.

    "That's okay, we all get scared," said Sandstorm. "But I'm glad you made it back."

    Realizing what he had said, Octane slapped himself. Once again, he missed an opportunity to flirt. 

    "Are you okay?" asked Sandstorm.

    "Yeah, it was just a random droidsquito," replied Octane.

    "Oh," said Sandstorm, "I think there's some antibiotic ointment back there." He got back in the driver's seat and drove everyone to the base.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like identifying the random cannon-fodder Decepticons. (The last time I did, I went to the TF Wiki and chose the first random minor Decepticon.) It shouldn't really matter anyway. 
> 
> Also the triple changers in this AU have three personalities, but that's a side effect from the upgrade. The more complications they experienced, the more different and unstable their personalities become. Both Octane and Sandstorm seemed to tolerate the upgrade about the same, even though they both seem to experience different side-effects.
> 
> In this AU, Sandstorm's mother is the Paradron Medic (green Arcee) and her name is Lifeline. She is a more prominent character in a Wreckers story I'm working on. (I have no idea when I'll post it because it's long and I don't like to upload incomplete works because that's unfair to readers. I will edit this with an updated link whenever I finish it.)


End file.
